Moon Light (New)
by NatariiGrace
Summary: Bella Moved to La Push, NOT forks. She meets Jacob, NOT Edward. She falls in love with Jacob, NOT Edward. But Edward eventually does find her. After Jacob phases, Bella goes looking for him one winters evening. Edward goes hunting the same evening. When Edward crosses her path, he becomes the dark monster which he was afraid of surfacing he stalks Bella into a clearing in La Push.
1. Welcome and Preface

**Moon Light**

 **A Twilight Fanfiction.**

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters. This story and its plot are my own ideas, and my original interpretation of the story Twilight and how I thought it should have been written.

 **Author's Notes:**

Firstly: This story is the first in a two is part series. At a certain point in the story, it will end here, and go to two alternative endings which will be posted separately.

Secondly: I first wrote this story in high school Eight years ago when I first read the series. Now as my writing style has changed I'll attempt to rewrite this story.

Thirdly: Point of View: aka P.O.V. Changes periodically throughout this story. It's just the way I write fan fics.

Fourthly: I am a preschool teacher, a daycare assistant, and a full time college student. Please be understanding if I am unable to upload promptly. HOWEVER, this is my escape goat to get some stress out; and as one can assume, having this work load is rather stressful. Hope ya'll enjoy.

 **Story Summary**

Bella Moved to La Push, NOT forks. She meets Jacob, NOT Edward. She falls in love with Jacob, NOT Edward. But Edward eventually does find her. After Jacob phases, Bella goes looking for him one winters evening. Edward goes hunting the same evening. When Edward crosses her path, he becomes the dark monster which he was afraid of surfacing he stalks Bella into a clearing in La Push where Jacob (Heroic music) come to her rescue in wolf form imprinting on her. Edward's little mistake causes the treaty to break.

 **Preface**

 **Alice Cullen P.O.V.**

"Oh no." I whisper to myself, as my vision returns to normal. I blink looking around, as flashes of the vision return to memory. The living room is empty, just like it was when I came home from school. Without thinking I pull out my phone, and hit a name. When his voice answers, I know who I am talking to. "Carlisle, I need a family meeting. Now." I set the phone down on the table and wait.

Jasper is the first to my side a few moments later, he must have been in the garage listening. His hand touches the middle of my back, trying to sooth my spinning mind. I stand to move away from the rush of good things, now is not the time for good feelings. The rest of my family joins me at once, entering the house from different locations. Edward's face grows firm as we make eye contact. It's hard to keep things from him; especially when I'm still planning my voice in my head.

"Something has to be done." He says firmly.

"Slow down." Carlisle cautions, "What has to be done? Alice what happened." He nears me, standing partially in front of Edward.

"I saw something, something dark. Aro, and our end."

"What?" He gasps, followed by Rosalie's shape inhale.

"Charlie Swan's daughter will be joining him in Forks, and she will cross our paths. It will not end well for us. Something has to be done." I try to explain.

"She's merely a human." Rosalie scoffs.

"What can we do to keep her from coming to Forks?" Emmett steps in, putting his hand on Rose's shoulder.

"I'll take care of it." Carlisle assures us, Edward looks at him sharply and nods. My lip pouts slightly, I hated being out of the loop.


	2. Chapter One

Moon Light

Chapter One

Charlie's P.O.V.

"Charlie, it's for you." Jacob calls from the kitchen, phone in hand resting against his shoulder. When did the phone ring? I wonder to myself.

"Who is it?" I ask, Jacob shrugs his shoulders, half dropping the phone, and almost throws it at me in an attempt to catch it. "Hello," I ask into the receiver, shaking my head at Jacob.

"Dad, Hi, It's me, Bella."

"Oh, hey Bells, how's Arizona?" What on earth does she want? She never calls me except on either of our birthday's; I'm sure it's because Renee makes her.

"Muggy, hey so I was wondering if I could maybe move up there. You know, to Forks?" So that's what she wants, as far as I was concerned she hates it here, which is why she always drags me to California for a few weeks every year.

"Um, sure honey. But you remember I live with Billy and his son Jacob, right?"

"Oh, yea. That's right. On the Reservation."

"I will ask if you can live here with us, if that's what you really want."

"Yes, this is what I really want." I can hear the distain in each word, but she tries to cover it up.

"Hold on then." I set the phone done on the counter and walk back into the living room where Billy is sitting on the couch engulfed in the football game. "Hey, Billy."

"Yea? One more minute." He responds halfheartedly. I adjust my weight and lean on the back of the couch, watching the screen until the commercial comes on. "Yea Charlie?" He asks, turning only his head towards me.

"Bella's on the phone, she wants to know if she can move up here."

"Well, she's your daughter. What do you say?"

"It's your house Billy. I'd love for my daughter to come live with us."

"Well, it is a bit small, but you and Jake can build on to it before she arrives." Great more work to do. I nod, and move back towards the kitchen to grab the phone.

"Bell's, are you still there?" I ask into the quiet phone.

"Yea, Dad. I'm here. What did he say?"

"He said yes, when will be here?" I ask, hoping we can finish this new reno project before she shows up.

"Um, how about a month?" She asks, sounding unsure. "Mom doesn't know yet, so I will need time to break it too her, and get my stuff together." She confesses.

"You haven't told your mother yet?" I try to keep the shock out of my voice.

"Not yet. But you know how mom gets." Yes, yes, I do know how Renee is, longing washes over me, why did she have to leave me, and move that far away. And then marry that _boy_. Who cares if I live in a small town, one which the sun hardly shows it's face. But that's no excuse, we made a pack, and together until death do us part. For sickness and in heal… "Dad! Are you even listening?" Bella finally gets my attention.

"Oh yea. Call me after you tell your mother, I got to go Billy needs the phone." I hang up swiftly without giving her room to respond.

"What do I need the phone for Charlie?" Billy asks, causing me to jump. He wheels past me and into the kitchen, a smug grin presses through the wrinkles on his aged face.

"So, uh." I ignore his question. "Bella will be here in a month; do you want me to draw up that plan for the house?"

"Yea, Yea, Jacob!" He calls, "Jake will you come here please?"

"What now old man?" Jacob emerges from his room. "Can't reach the cereal again?" He laughs, and shakes his head, his long hair flying backwards.

"Jacob, you will be helping Charlie with the plans to make this house bigger."

"What? Why? Dad come on! We don't need it bigger." He starts to get a whine in his voice.

"Jacob." Billy sighs. "Bella is coming to live with us, and she will need her own room. And quite frankly so will Charlie I really hate wiping slobber off the couch cushions every morning." Billy explains. I don't slobber! I protest in my head. "Jacob if you do this I will give you that money you want for the parts to your rabbit, and we'll give Bella the truck." Jacob, pauses and looks Billy square in the eyes. Jacob would be a fool to pass up this opportunity. With a small community like this, we weren't without many folks looking to make an extra buck.

"You've got yourself a deal old man. Come on Charlie. We should get to work on those plans before Bella gets here." Right. Like that's the reason he wants to get started, I'm not even sure he remembers her, they were just kids after all. I walk over to the counter and grab the pen and notebook for calls. And move to the table sitting by Jacob. "I think we should make it a four bedroom, if either of my sisters ever comes back for a visit, I can always move on to the couch. Also, we should open up the living room by busting down these walls here." He draws as he talks. I hold back my comments on his drawing knowing it's probably better than mine.

"We should make an upstairs, you know put the rooms up there, so we don't have to do more foundation. And maybe, Billy's room down here. We can turn your room, Jacob, into a laundry room." I add my notes to another page, which, as I suspected, is almost as badly drawn as Jacob's.

"We could put the staircase right where the couch is so that will be the middle of the upstairs, and then position each room around it. Like this." Jacob moves to my paper, adding his ideas. "So each room can have a balcony, and lots of windows!"

"A balcony? Seriously Jake? What kind of idea is that? Balconies are for sitting in the sun, do you see sun here?" Billy wheels himself up to the table, gawking at our sketches. "Wow, You certainly get your ark skills from your mother don't you." He smiles and grabs the pen out of my hands, and the notebook from Jake, "Here let me do it for you." Jacob tries to object, but Billy ignores his protests. Billy draws out straight lines, and squints at our notes adding them to his, it almost looks professional, Almost. "Jacob, will you get the phone?" Billy asks. I raise any eye brow, watching Jake intently as he answers the phone. When did that ring? I didn't even hear a buzzing.

"It's for you again Charlie." His voice almost teasing. I tear the phone from his fingers, as he attempts to keep it from me, does he not realize I am a cop?

"Hello." I grumble into the phone.

"Hey dad, I just told mom." Why does she sound panicked? What did Renee do now?

"Yea, how'd it go?"

"She totally freaked out! Do you think I could come in two weeks instead? I really need to get out of this house; it's starting to feel really crowded in here. Please!"

"Uh. Well. Ok then. I'll see you soon Bells."

"Ok Dad, uh, love you." She clicks off the phone, awkwardness fills her voice. I turn around to find Jacobs raised eye brows dancing all over his face.

"So, Charlie, two calls in one day huh." Jacob smirks, until Billy smacks his head with a rolled-up magazine.

"What did Bella say." Billy asks.

"She wants to come in two weeks, instead of a month. Which is the seventeenth." I lean back to the kitchen to read the calendar.

"So, a six-month project, in two weeks?" Billy asks shaking his head at me. "Jake, I need you to miss school."

"Did you really just ask me to play hooky?"

"Don't give me lip son, I'll call the school tomorrow and let them know. Cover story is my legs." Cover story? I scoff inwardly. You can't cover anything up here.

"Cool. Just let me update Embry and Quil"

"No. We'll need their help too. I'll call their parents in the morning." Billy states, and Jacob puts his phone away. "We will need some extra support beams." He writes as he speaks. "Will have to call Sam in the morning get him to go grab a load of timber. And we'll need an engineer and contractor. I know a couple guys who owe me a favor or two. Plus the Reservation leaders have been trying to update us for a while, so I'm sure they'll jump on this opportunity." I laugh.

"You have had people begging you to update your house, and you haven't?"

"Haven't had a reason too! This was my home with my girls, and Jacob and we have memories here. But now we have taken on more people who need the extra room and it's time for space. Change is good, but only when it's necessary."

"I hate to be the level head in this father son relationship." Jacob starts. "But where will we sleep, as we clearly have to take the roof off?"

"My son, always asking the real questions." Billy laughs. "We'll camp out in a tent outside while the construction is going on. And put all our stuff in the garage."

"Great. A tent." Jacob sighs.

"At least you get to skip school. I still have to go to work." I sigh. Sleeping like that is going to be rough. At least I can shower and eat at work.

"Hey, do you have any leads on what happened to your house?" Billy suddenly changes the subject, probably tired of our whining.

"No. The fire marshal is saying the same old thing."

"Still the gas stove? Did you tell him you never actually use that thing?"

"He says he has substantial evidence that proves I, left the burner on before I went to work."

"That's the oddest thing."

"I know for sure it wasn't me."

"Who would break into someone's house, and use their gas burner?" Billy laughs.

"Who would break into a cop's house and use a burner?" I alter.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two  
Jacob's P.O.V.**

"Hey man! This is so cool!" Embry walks into the room, a support beam over his shoulder.

"Yea, I mean we get to miss school and everything!" Quil follows in holding up the other side of the beam. "And it's not every day you get to demolish your best friend's house either. With the permission of his dad."

"We're not demolishing it Quil." Embry snickers, acting like he's a five-year-old. "We're giving it wings!"

"So now it's a flying house, Jake you never told me that!" Quil pouts, trying to look upset. "Oh hey," He changes the subject as I'm rolling my eyes at him. "Did you hear Jared joined that gang of Sam's. The do-gooders of La Push!" His hands do spirit fingers or whatever it was, on the beam he's holding against his head so he wouldn't drop it, again.

"Oh man really? I can't stand that guy! And the Elders even love him, like he's some prodigy child. Firs he dumps Lean, for her cousin; how can that be perfect?" I growl and take the bean from their hands, placing it end up on the duct taped 'X' on the floor. Quil comes up beside me and hits it into place with a rubber mallet.

"So," Embry begins, I try to rid my mind of Sam Uley, and focus on what Embry is about to say. "Is this Bella, hot?" He asks, I almost lose grip of the beam and it tilts towards his face, almost falling on him. Maybe I should have let it.

"Uh. I don't really remember her all that well, she was nine years old last she was here."

"Oh man that sucks." Embry jokes.

"Yea man, I mean what if you're stuck living with an ugly chick all your life." Quil jumps in. "Is she going to school with us? Or the one in Forks?"

"That's a good question." The school on the reservation is for kids on the _reservation._

"Hey dude, I think that's the last of the beams. Should we go get the mauls to help break your house?" Embry inches towards the door, I hesitate and look at their eagerness, unsure if we should let Embry have a maul.

"Let's go update the old man. See what he has planned." I suggest slowly, they rush out ahead of me towards the garage, I rush through the rain and into the garage, Billy probably won't have us tear the roof off until the sun arrives this weekend.

"Hey Billy. Hey Grandpa." They stop their conversation and turn to us, Quil approaches and hugs the old man towering over dad's wheel chair.

"Thought I told you not to call me that." Harry laughs. "I'm not your grandfather."

"Close enough, you call me Seth all the time!"

"Speaking of Seth, where is he?" Dad asks, leaning forward.

"He has been skipping school, and we are finally able to get him to stay put."

"He's not getting involved with that Sam, is he?" I ask, a growl in my voice.

"There isn't." He pauses mid-sentence with a nudge from my dad. I eye them both skeptically.

"Jacob, Bella will be going to school here on the reservation, I hope you three will help her feel welcomed."

"Of course." Quil smiles brightly, and nudges my arm.

"Right, of course" I copy Quil's words without putting much meaning into them.

 ****One Week Later****

"Where did that old man put it?!" I grumble to myself. "DAD!" I yell, fumbling through my bags. "Where'd my tooth brush go?!"

"You don't have to yell son, I'm sitting right here." I spin around quickly without getting to my feet, to find dad smiling at me with a smug grin like he was up to something. "Now that you've setting down, what are you looking for?"

"My tooth brush," I say as evenly I as possibly can.

"Oh yea. I needed something to scrub the new stickers off the new toilet bowls." He laughs as if just remembering, and wheels out of the garage. My jaw drops so quickly it feels like I have whiplash. He used _my_ toothbrush for what?!

"What am I supposed to brush my teeth with now?" I growl, frustrated with him.

"I never said you couldn't have it back." He wheels himself back in with my now worn out tooth brush. "Here you go Jake." He hands it back to me, I look down at what was once my tooth brush, the bristles are worn down to stubs, and a gooey green ish slime covers the head of it. It's like he's trying to get me mad, ever since Quil told him about Jared joining Sam's gang. "You get so worked up over nothing." He laughs shaking his head as he rolls away from me. I follow, ready to give him more of my mind. Charlie stands near the sidewalk which was put in a few days ago, he insisted dad needed something to get around on when the ground was mushy.

"I found a contractor to do the roof," Charlie pauses, and all anger leaves me. Maybe this is how dad deals with stress.

"What will it cost us, I hope it's not an arm and a leg."

"Couple fish, and fresh game. And he asked about Jacob doing some repair work on a car he wants to get his daughter. Wants it to be safe. You think you can handle that?" Charlie asks me, I nod. "The rest of the bill will be calculated after our efforts have been put towards the goal."

"That's great! When can he start?"

"I set it up for a meeting this evening, then tomorrow work begins."

"That's perfect Charlie." Billy pauses, and looks at me. "Will you go get Embry, Quil and Seth, see if they can come by for the meeting tonight."

"It's at four." Charlie answers before the question is asked.

"Yea sure, I'll head over to Seth's, I think that's where they are right now." I head to the truck and jump in pulling the keys from the vizor and start it up, hearing dad's comment before the roar of the truck.

"Sure, jump in the truck unlicensed in front of the police officer." Shaking my head, I back out and head down the road. It doesn't take long for me to reach Seth's house, I hop out of the truck leaving it running, and head into the house without knocking. Leah glares at me from the couch.

"Knock much?"

"Not really, Seth home?"

"He's out back splitting wood with Embry and Quil." I walk past her and down the hallway to the kitchen and out the back door.

"Hey guys!" I call, over the sound of the splitter, Embry looks up when the door slams against the metal frame, and turns off the splitter.

"Hey Jake. What's up?"

"Not a lot, Charlie got a contractor and he's coming by at four. Dad wants you there."

"Sweet. We should totally invite Sam's group to help with your house." Seth spits out, I try to not glare at him, but he flinches away from me. "I mean cause they're so buff now, its almost weird, but im sure with the more man power we have the quicker it will get done."

"We don't need more man power." I spit. "Be there at four or not. But don't bring Sam. I'm sure your sister wouldn't want to hear you talk like that Seth." I turn and leave out the gate, my mind reeling. Why do I even care if they help? I take a deep breath and look up finding Sam standing by the now turned off truck, the key swinging on his finger.

"Shouldn't leave the truck running." I snatch them out of his hands. "Never know who will jump in the truck and take off."

"Thanks for the memo. I'll keep it in mind next time."

"No need to be so hostile Jake, I'm not an enemy." His calm voice seems to irritate me more than if he were emotional.

"Whatever." I start the truck, and the engine roars over his next sentence. I pull forward and fill around quickly driving off towards home.

"Hey Jake." Dad greets me from the steps of the house. "Where are the guys?"

"They'll come if they want." I respond unemotionally. Don't need dad on my back too.

 ****Time Skip****

 ****Billy's P.O.V.****

"Hey Dave. How's she looking?" I ask our contractor as I wheel myself into the garage, he looks up from the official blue print.

"We are right on schedule." He laughs, "If anyone would plan a total reno for a two week bracket it would be you, Billy. But it's not the craziest request we have done. One guy wanted his whole roof replaced before the next rain." I laugh with him and shake my head. "We have the roof off, the boys are doing flooring and walls with my crew, we will need some extra supports but we can put those in the floors and bolt them to the existing boards."

"Whatever works best for the job, I'm not a contractor so I can't say much."

"Alright Billy, I'll see what we can do." Dave leaves as my phone vibrates in my lap. I flip it open.

"Hey Billy, how is he?" Sam's voice comes from the other end.

"Same as usual. He's not showing any signs of phasing yet." I sigh.

"Good, good."

"So, Charlie's daughter is coming to live with us, so when the change does happen he can't stay here until we know for certain he's stable. I don't want to put her or Charlie in any danger. You know how temperamental woman can be, if she aggravates him enough, he could phase in front of her."

"Alright, we'll find somewhere for him to stay during the process don't worry about a thing." Sam sounded sure, so I guess I should relax now. But I won't.

"I've been trying to coax it out of him you know. Purposely making him angry so we can just get it over with but it's not working." I confess laughing.

"Billy, you know there's only one thing that can trigger it." He sighs at my efforts.

"Yea, well, I had to try."

"I'll see you at the bonfire in next week, I'll try to stay away until Jake knows everything."

"Oh shoot, that's the day she arrives. Should we bring Bella to the bonfire."

"Yea, bring Charlie too; it will be beneficial for them both." He hangs up without another word, and I set my phone down in the kitchen.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

 **Billy's P.O.V.**

 **Day Before Bella's Arrival**

 **Authors Note:** I know I kind of skipped a bit with the beginning, however the story truly begins when Bella arrives. But she's almost here! Enjoy.

"Charlie, what's Bella's favorite color?"

"How would I know that?" He responds dully.

"Um, because she's _your_ daughter." I reply with a hint of 'duh' in my voice.

"How about, purple?" He guesses.

"You really don't know do you?" How could a father not know his own daughter's favorite color? Rachel's is pink, Becca's is green, and Jacob's is blue. "What time are you picking up Bella?" I change the subject, so I don't hurt his feelings.

"Tomorrow at noon in Seattle." He grabs a light purple color off the shelf and set it in the cart. "Do you want blue for Jake's room?" He asks looking at the blues, of course he knows _my_ sons favorite color.

"Sure." I smile picking up a package of masking tape, and then two and of pink and green for the guest rooms. "What color do you want your room to be?"

"Huh, I haven't really even thought about it." He looks around and his eyes settle on the wallpaper section. "This fishing wall paper look good, and whatever paint is left over." Easy enough.

"I might do that same." I grab enough for both our rooms.

"Hey Charlie! Embry and I just found a rocker like the one you said you used in Bella's room." Jacob approaches smiling, through his teeth as he breaths heavily.

"What would she need a rocker for? She already has a computer, a desk, a chair a bed and a dresser." Charlie asks, naming off every piece of furniture. This is going to be difficult for him; girls are as simple as boys. They tend to require more stuff.

"I don't know, maybe she could use it when she has kids of her own." Jacob shrugs, looking anywhere else but at Charlie.

"Don't talk to me about getting grandkids. I ain't old enough for that."

"So yes to the chair?" We could put it in the living room as _her_ chair, you know or maybe get her a nice one from Lay Z boy."

"The wooden one is good enough Jacob, don't want to give this old man a heart attack." I whisper, knowing Charlie can still hear me.

"Very funny." He moves to the cart and pushes it towards the register. Embry comes up behind us with a rocking chair in his hands probably listening nearby. "We should probably pick up some food while we are out too." He smiles sheepishly.

"Jake can do that, while we head back to paint the walls before noon tomorrow. Can't you son?"

"Sure, sure." He mumbles.

 ****Morning before Bella arrives****

 ****Jacob's point of view****

I jog upstairs and enter Bella's new room and push open her window allowing some fresh air to filter in and remove the harsh smells of the paint. Below the cruiser pulls out of La Push heading to the air port to pick up Bela. For some mysterious reason, she was desperate enough to move her, to one of the most sunless places on Earth. Tomorrow I'll go back to school, and let her tag along to make sure she feels like she has friends. I really hope Quil and Embry are wrong about her being ugly. I take one more look around and turn the light out and head down the stairs taking them two at a time. Dad sits in front of the television, doing nothing to help me with the intoxicating smell.

"Hey Jacob, will you grab some food for the bon fire tonight?" I nod and grab one of our coolers from the pantry, and fill it with packages of frozen hot dogs that should be thawed by tonight. "Bella's coming tonight also. So be nice." I groan inwardly.

"What would make you assume I wouldn't be nice to her?" She shrugs and then his game comes back on. "I'm going to lie down for a few hours, wake me up when she gets here." I head up stairs to my room; I had slept with the window's open last night so the fumes were cleared out enough to not kill me. As soon as my head hits the pillow, my eyes drift and my vision goes black.

.x.

"Jake! Omg you could sleep through a fire! Jacob! Wake up! She's HERE!" I shoot up as my dad's yells drift upstairs. Jumping out of my bed, I head to the stairs, trying my best not to trip. Charlie is coming in the door as I reach the bottom step.

"Jacob, you remember Bella?" Charlie asks motioning behind him. I look past him and meet the eyes of the most beautiful woman. I nod slowly, holding out my hand for to shake, knowing if I picked her up and spun her around she would freak out. She appeared to be so tiny, her brown eyes over taking her almost translucent skin. Boy is she going to stand out here on the rez.

"Here, let me help you with your bags." I say grabbing them from her without waiting for a response. She follows me up stairs, I should have let her go first, so dumb. "So, there's a bonfire tonight. I was wondering if you'd like to go, with me, to the bon fire, tonight, with me." I stop myself, by turning around to put her bags on her bed, stop Jacob; you are acting like an idiot.

"Uh, sure. She looks around, "Why is it so cold in here?" She asks, wrapping her arms around her body.

"Oh, uh I guess I forgot to close your windows." I confess and walk over to the window shutting it tightly, and locking it. "It should warm back up while we are at the bon fire." She nods, and I head to the door. "I'll let you, be alone, to uh unpack." I stutter. I head down the stairs. "Bella's getting settled." I tell them, as they watch the recap of the football game Charlie missed. Bella walks down the stair awkwardly after a few moments of silence standing that the bottom of the stairs. "Did you find everything ok?" I ask her and she nods. "You know you're starting school, tomorrow right?" She looks over expectantly at her dad, who smiles back sheepishly.

"Oh hey, Bells I sign you up for school. And surprise! You start tomorrow." Charlie confesses. "Should we eat before the bonfire." He asks changing the subject.

"There will be food there, but we should go help set up." Dad looks at the clock, as the big hand inches towards the five. Bella's flight must have been late, I hadn't realized what time it was. "Charlie will you carry over the ice chest. Ill take some blankets, and Jacob and can make sure Bella makes it there." Dad issues out our marching orders. I grab my jacket off the hook, on the way out the side door.

"So, what's this bonfire thing about?" Charlie asks.

"It's basically the Elders of the tribe, telling the tribal stories, and a cook out." I reply pushing dad's wheelchair, Bella walks beside me, "Are you ok in that?" I ask her, noticing her light sweater.

"Yea, I'm fine." I raise an eye brow at her. I wheel dad over to the tables being set up by some of the women.

"Here, you should take my jacket." I see her eyes switch to my jacket, still folded over my arm. "I'll help you put it on." She slides her arms into the sleeves.

"Thanks, she mumbles and blushes. "So, what's the should like here?" I smile.

"Um, like every other school I guess." I shrug not knowing how to describe it. "You're going to stand out probably but don't worry, I've got your back." I smile at her.

"What do you mean, ' _I'm going to stand out?'_ She asks looking up at me then trips over nothing in particular, I reach down and catch her before she does any real damage.

"Well, you're white as a ghost." I grin watching a blush spread across her pales face. "And you can't walk straight even if your life depended on it." Her cheeks become more flushed. I move out of eye site to allow her face to calm down and sit down on a log by the fire. She sits next to me, and Charlie sits across from us next to Billy, keeping his eye on me for some weird reason. Harry Clearwater clears his throat. Sam and _his pretty little gang_ joins the group as they have settled down and shushes from the mothers.

"The cold ones are from our past, our present and, our future." The fire settles down with his words as if he were controlling it like those fake fire places. "They are beings of misery with red piercing eyes, and skin as cold as ice." I try to glance at Bella while Harry is talking to gage her reaction, but she sits there unemotional: is she even listening? I look back forward and meet Charlie's eyes over the flicker. "The cold ones threatened our way of life, every element that we as a tribe hold close." Harry pauses and looks around, hovering on Sam before switching to meet my eyes, then each of the youth of the group.

"But there came our sacred heart. The hope of our tribe." Dad continues, everyone's eyes shift to the new voice, even Bella's. "The ancient men of our tribe reached the destiny, a long-coveted destiny, one which we thought was extinct, impossible even. Man turned into wolves, and fought off these creatures of darkness." Bella's eyes grow wide, I watch her for a moment, and set my hand behind me on the stump allowing the openness of my side to be available to her. I feel eyes on my frame, but I don't look to see if its my friends or her father.

"We're going to break for some food, and return for recent history." Harry announces, raising to his feet stretching. Bella gets up awkwardly and almost trips forward. Smiling sheepishly looking around.

"I'll get you some hot dogs if you'd like?" I ask, getting up beside her, I place myself between her and the fire so she doesn't fall in.

"Um, yea, that would be great." She sounds optimistic.

"Everything on them?" I ask, unsure.

"Yes." I hesitantly leave her to go to the tables, I quickly grab the hot dogs two for me and two for her, and smear everything on them, trying to avoid Embry and Quil's onlooking eyes, all the questions they want answered will have to wait. I return to Bella's side and hand her a paper boat. She smiles at me and sits down on her log and begins eating. I take note and eat my hot dogs, Quil and Embry sit across from me where Charlie sat before, and try to make eye contact with me.

"As you're all settling down with your food, we'll begin again. I know some of you have school in the morning." Dad eyes me directly.

 ****Time skip****

"Bella wake up, the bonfire is over now." I whisper, when she doesn't stir I pull her up into my arms and carry her home. I set her down into her bed, and pull the covers over her, leaving my sweatshirt wither to sleep in. I turn her knob slowly and pull it closed behind me, only to run into Charlie. "Gezz Charlie! You scared me to death!" I whisper yell at him, he only grins widely at me.

"Ya like her don't ya!" His grin grows wider with each word.

"I don't know what you're talking about Charlie I'm going to bed." I huff at him and walk into my room, I hear him go back down stairs quickly, a little too quickly.

"So, what'd he say?" I hear my dad ask a little too loudly.

"Shhh, do you want him to hear us?" Charlie hushes him. I sigh and dig my phone out of my pocket to realize it isn't in that pocket. Oh no. Silently I slide to my door and turn the knob so it doesn't make a noise pulling it open and release the handle. I tip toe over the floor and to Bella's door, I knock silently incase she woke up. Then as quietly as I opened my door, I do the same to hers, I glance in and see my phone laying on the floor from where it must have thankfully fallen out of the picket. I reach down and pick the phone up with my fingertips being careful not to push any of the side buttons. Once it's in my palm I pull put of her room and close the door behind me and back into my room. I open the phone only to find what I expected, but on a much small scale. Four new messages from Quil and Embry.

Quil: 8:45 pm "Dude you and Belllla look nice all cuddled up by the fire."

Embry 9:00 pm "You not talkin to Quil for some reason buddy? You can tell me ya no."

Quil: 9:10 pm: "Howwwwwws Belllllaaaaaa."

Quil: 10:13 pm "DUUUDDDEEEE TAAAAlk toooooo MEEEE."

Sighing I turn my phone off and go to bed, not bothering to reply to either of their texts.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

 **Authors Note: Thank you for everyone who has reviewed so far. All reviews are beneficial to me, even the ones that aren't meant to me. I appreciate all reviews. I have one more training this week, and then it should just be the normal routine, work, work, online school, writing the next chapter and painting illustrations for my book. I'll try to make these chapters longer; if ya'll have a preference on length, review it or pm me, currently I am aiming between 2k and 5k words per chapter. 2k seems to be the normal for most fanfics, however I can do 5k, it's what I have in my original works.**

 **It was also pointed out that my chapter set up is a little confusing. I set it up to have a short 500-word Preface to introduce the Story, and add a little back story. Then goes Chapter one, Chapter two, Chapter three, and now this is Chapter four.**

 **The site is showing 1. Preface, 2. Chapter One and so forth. I apologize for this confusion but it's out of my hands.**

 **AAAAANNNNDDDDDDD Now to the CHAPTER FOUR!**

 **Bella's Point of View**

My eyes refuse to open with the blinding light streaming into my window. Curtains, I need curtains. I roll over almost falling out of bed, my feet hitting the floor. I still have my shoes on? I look down at myself, I'm wearing last night's clothes, including Jacob's sweatshirt. I pull the collar up around my nose and breath it in.

"No Bella, get a grip." I tell myself quietly. I release the collar, and look around me room. My eyes fall on the clock on the table 7:00am it read. My eyes bug out. "I didn't set my alarm. I over slept! I can't be late on my first day, I can't be late at all!" I jump to my feet and kick off my shoes, tearing off my clothes from yesterday, the camp fire smell coming off one layer at a time. I pull on clean black skinny jeans, and a white long-sleeved shirt with a blue tank top for color from the drawers I put them in last night. I grab my draw string bag and check for my wallet and chap stick. I look back to Jacob's sweater on the bed, and pick it up smelling it once more, before I reach for my handle. "You can't like Jake, Bella." I whisper to myself. I walk across the hall and hang Jake's sweater by the hood on his door knob and go to the bathroom, and pull out my tooth brush and brush my teeth, then turn and walk slowly down the stairs, trying to not trip. I spot Jake from the landing, he sits at the breakfast nook in the kitchen hunched over a bowl.

"Hey Bella, want some pops?" Butterflies rush to my stomach when he say's my time, but I swallow them back. I nod and reach for a random cupboard to find a bowl. "Try this one." Jake taps the door above him, I open it trying not to hit him in the face, and grab out a blue glass bow. "Spoons are behind you." I turn on my heel and pull open the drawer, my nose turns up as I sift through the spoons, how could anyone live like this? I sit down next to Jake and pour some pops into my bowl, and get up for the milk.

"There's no milk?"

"Guess I just drank the last of it." I sigh, trying to not be too obvious about it. I can't eat cereal without milk. I grab a granola bar from box on the counter and shove it into my pocket.

"Bella, could you come out here?" Dad calls from outside, I assumed he had left already. I turn and head straight outside past my milk-less bowl of cereal. Dad stands next to Billy's chair and an old red truck. "Billy has something for you, it's like a welcome home gift." He grins at him.

"Uh, Bella, here is your truck." He says flatly eyeballing Charlie out of the corner of his eye. "Oh and uh, would you mind giving Jake a ride to school, he insisted that you needed the truck more than he did." I look over as the screen door slams shut. Jake was walking towards us with his bag slung across his shoulders. Handing me mine.

"I don't mind, Thanks Billy, for the truck." I smile at him and he hands me the keys and I climb into my _new_ truck. "So, uh where's the school at?" I ask Jake after he slams his door.

"It's just right up the road. Take a left out of the drive way, you can't really miss it. It's on the right." He mutters pulling his phone out of his front pocket. I bite my lip weary of the vague instructions, and follow them to the tea, going a snail's pace not wanting to miss my turn, Jake doesn't even seem to notice. As soon as the truck is parked, Jake hops out and is jumped by two guys. Sighing I turn off the truck and get out my side, shutting it and turning around to find Jake waiting for me. "Bella, these goons are Embry and Quil." He introduces them to me, not pointing out which is which. They both nudge him in the side at the same time. I try to guess which is which not wanting to be wrong.

"Nice to meet you both." I smile. "Uhm, Jake, where is the office at?" I ask, seeing more than one building that could be the main building.

"I'll show you. Catch up with you guys later." He doesn't wait for an answer from them before directing me with his hand towards one of the buildings next to the larger building. "Thanks for doing that."

"Doing what?" I ask.

"Pretending to need a tour." I'm not pretending….

"Anytime," I shrug, letting him believe whatever.

"Here we are. They should give you a map, so we can stop pretending about the tour." I nod and turn on my heel and go into the office. He's clearly not into me, so I should stop wasting my emotions; ha like that's going to happen. Breathe Bella. I walk up to the counter where a middle-aged woman sits across from me, her tan skin stands apart from the white counters.

"Can I help you." She asks in a stuck-up voice.

"Are you Mrs. Clearwater?" I ask looking down at the papers Charlie gave me on the drive over.

"Depends on whose asking." She sips her coffee, before looking back at me.

"I'm Bella Swan. I'm new here."

"Oh, yes that widowed cop's daughter." She mutters under her breath, my eyes grow wide, they think my mom is dead? "I have your papers here, this is your schedule, and a map of the campus, if you need any help just ask."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Clearwater." I smile my best at her making her smile drop to a thin line. I walk out of the office to find Embry and Quil attacking Jake again. I sigh inwardly. "Hey Jake, can you help me find my locker?" I ask innocently looking my map, until I realize its upside down. One of them mouths wow to the other, and starts to move away from us.

"We'll catch you guys another time." The second one says.

"They're going to think I'm brain dead now."

"It's your first day, relax."

 ****Jacob's point of view****

I pull Bella through the hallway, her fingers interlocked through mine. Her locker is just below mine, luckily. She practices her code until its memorized. The warning bell rings signaling our need to get to our first class together.

"Hello Bella! Welcome to math class! I have heard a lot about you! Sadly, I don't have desk for you today, so you can sit in my chair." Mr. Jones greets her, and sit moves away from to sit in his office chair. Best seat in the house; answers to tests, each texting spot. Oh shoot. I didn't give her my number, how is she going to find me at lunch! BAD JACOB! Okay, it's time to calm down. Maybe she doesn't even want to sit by me at lunch. She already lives with me, we should torture her at school too. I meet her by the front of the classroom as soon as the bell rings releasing us to second period. Normally I don't pay attention in math, but I really didn't learn anything today.

"So what class do you have next" She asks unfolding her schedule slowly, I take it from her before she can read it and compare it to my memorized schedule. She's in all of my classes. How is that possible?

"We have the same schedule." Her eyes pop open.

"We do, but you're a year behind me."

"Not at this school." I laugh. "Okay, so our science teacher is a little whacky. But you'll love her." I explain as we head towards the science area of the school. Its walls are made of brick just in case anything goes boom.

"So, we have every class together?" She asks raising an eye brow. I nod, and she smiles a little but its soon replaced with a worried look. Her hand tightens its grip on mine, as Sam's gang passes us in the hall. All sets of eyes were staring at me. As if they were trying to peer into my soul. "Who are those guys?" She whispers, looking behind us.

"Just some guys, who think they're all that." I mumble slightly pushing her into the science room, feeling like I need to protect her from them. Wait, was that little Seth and Leah with them? I debate momentarily to sneak a second look back, but just walk into the classroom behind Bella. I hadn't seen either of them in weeks, not since that last day, when I blew up on him. It looked like them, but bigger. It can't be them.

"Welcome to another day of science! Students I want you to meet your new classmate Bella Swan!" She exclaims to us, breaking me away from my brain's debate on Seth and Leah. "Bella why don't you tell everyone about you!"

"Uh, no thank you." Bella smiles sheepishly, the rest of the kids laugh lightly.

"Jacob, would you mind finding your seat, so Bella will know where to sit. She will be your lab partner until she gets bored of you." Bella blushes before taking her seat next to mine. "Today, we are going to explore the wonderful world of 'catch up on my grading day!'" She hovers over her chair in a sitting position, as if she's unsure if she wants to actually sit down, while popping a movie into her computer and turning on the projector. She leaves the room without a second glance back. Trusting everyone to not get her fired.

"Does shy always do this?" Bella whispers to me.

"Bout' once a month." I smirk. "She's a hard teacher, and this is just her way of making it up to us. You'll see why in a week or two." I grin, remembering the last few weeks.

"How is she difficult?" She asks.

"Can't tell you."

"But isn't it your job to fill me in on everything?" She whines.

"Somethings you gotta learn on your own."

"Jacob." She whines again. "Please, pretty please tell me?" A small pout appears on her lips, I use all my strength not to give in to her.

"Sorry, Bella sweetie. You just have to experience what this class is about." Her pout grows into a puppy dog face. My heart feels like it's being ripped from my chest, stomped on, shot, burned and is now blowing away with the wind of the oncoming storm. "Bella." I whine copying her voice she used on me just minutes ago. It worked. A grin breaks from her pout, and turns her cheeks bright red. Jacob Black knock it off. Gang I've got to get a grip. The pain in my chest rages when I pull away from Bella's affection. Friends? I offer to the monster in my heart. Could I be friends with her and get away with it? She will be my friend whether she likes it or not, my sanity, no, my life depends on it. I will be friends with Bella Swan.

 ****Time Skip****

I pull Bella back to our lockers to drop off her science book and english book. I grab her hand once more not thinking anything of it and head out the back of the building towards the fine arts building in the back. It's painted with an assortment of scenescapes from past students for finals. They separated this building from the rest because of the band and choir classes. But it also houses the wood shop, and art room, and our theater for those theater nerds. Mrs. Foster greets everyone at the door, she's crazy and hates everyone.

"And who do we have here." She sneers looking at Bella. I feel my stomach sink, I didn't have time to warn her.

"I'm Bella Swan, today is my first day here." Bella holds out her hand. Mrs. Foster takes her hand lightly, and gives it a small squeeze.

"It's very nice to meet you Miss Swan, if you will both take a seat, we can get on with our lesson plans for today." I grab Bella's hand as she is released from Mrs. Foster's grip, and head towards my table that I share with Embry and Quil. Both are eyeing our hand holding suspiciously.

"Hey, Be-ll-a. How. Are. You?" Embry asks slowly, sounding stupid.

"I'm great Embry, how about you?" She replies smiling sweetly at him, making his jaw drop.

"I'm alright." He slumps in his seat.

"Jacob Black, do I need to send you to the office." Mrs. Foster calls out.

"Uh, no, ma'am." I struggle to get to words out, looking up towards her confused.

"Then how about you stop running your mouth, so Bella can learn something." She asks tauntingly.

"Yes, Ma'am." I don't even argue with her, and sink into my seat the same way Embry had done seconds earlier. Bella glances at me questioningly through the corner of her eye. I shrug lightly, turning my attention to the teacher.

"Today we will be painting, pick whatever scene you want and paint it, you know where everting is so don't hesitate." She sits down in her chair and takes out her laptop, so she can get on Facebook; the school computers block out everything social media related. I get up and grab our painting box for our table; adding a few extra canvases and brushes for Bella and set it in the middle of the table. Quil and Embry return with cups of water for each of us. We each take out our things and set up our areas.

"What are you going to paint?" Bella whispers to me, staring at her canvas. I shrug looking down at my own. Bella dips her brush into the green and pushes it to the canvas biting her lip. Hopefully she got her artistic skills from her mother, I grin widely at the memory of Charlie attempting to draw a simple square for our house plans. I grab some of the same color dabbing it on my canvas while resting my chin on my hand watching Bella paint. Large green trees appear on her canvas, although she has only used one color I can see what she is picturing, I know this place, but how does she? I switch from green to brown when Bella does, and continue blotting my page I take my eyes off her masterpiece and focus on my own. I want to be surprised when she's finished with it. I grab some orange on my brush filling more of the white blanks absently; my mind still revolving around that scene in the woods.

"Dude, what are you doing?" I glance over to Quil who was looking at my canvas; I look down seeing it covered randomly with patches of brown, orange, and green.

"Uh, nothing, I didn't know what to paint." He looks at me with an eye brow raised then shakes his head, turning back to his own painting. I look back to Bella's, seeing the forest coming to life with little birds in the trees, and a large rusty-brown wolf in the background. Its abnormal size distracts me from reality, It's like half the size of the trees around it. The wolf looks angry, the way the eyes sit square on his face, its muzzle opened slightly, and two rows of sharp white teeth bore into my mind. My mind flashes to Sam and his gang for some reason, the stories my dad tells at the bonfires. Maybe Bella was paying attention last night. Sam passes our table glancing down at me then at the painting; pausing a small second before his gaze turns to a glare. He storms off back to his table, not remembering to dump the murky water in his cup. Jared looks up when Sam sits down catching my eye, glaring at me, just like the wolf in the picture. Just as the bell rings, Bella signs her art at the bottom, in semi dry paint.

"Are you sitting with us today?" Embry asks Bella looking down at her painting, his jaw hangs for a moment.

"If you guys want me to?" She replies shyly.

"We want you to." I tell her placing my canvas at the center of the table my name jotted down in the bottom right corner.

"Nice painting Jake." She blushes looking at mine.

"It's nothing like yours; I can get you a frame if you want to hang it at the house." She smiles brightly at me, until a gaging noise distracts us both, I turn to glare at Embry and Quil who just bust up laughing, drawing attention to us; making the teacher come over. Great, now I'm going to get a detention.

"What's going on boys?" She asks darkly, looking at each of our paintings suspiciously. "Who painted this one?" She holds up Bella's painting looking at each of our faces. Bella blushes and holds her hand up half way. "This is an excellent piece of art work Bella. Maybe you can teach Mr. Black here how to use a brush correctly." She walks away from our group, holding Bella's painting. I head for the door and push it open for all of us to walk out, Embry and Quil bail at their lockers.

"So, you'd you like art class?" I tease, wanting so badly to hold her hand again, to close the distance between us.

"She seems to like you, a lot." She teases grinning, glancing over her shoulder.

"You think?" I grin as we approach the cafeteria. She nods taking in the sight of the entire class body. She must realize she is the only pale kid here. I see Sam's group in the corner of the cafeteria his eyes never leaving my frame. I shudder at his gaze, drawing attention the situation to Bella, her eyes dance between us, trying to decipher what is happening. Luckily, she drops the subject before ever bringing it up. Not pushing me into a conversation I never want her to be a part of. "What do you want for your firs La Push High lunch. My treat." She bites her lip, looking at the options as we approach the snack bar, I hardly ever bother with the main questionable food, might turn me into a monster or something; my mind flashes to the painting making me a little dizzy.

"I'll just get a soda, I'm not feeling that hungry." She lies; I could hear her stomach growling all through art. I order two subs, and two drinks, despite her attempts to stop me.

"I offered to buy you food Bella. It's rude for you to not oblige." She blushes taking the food into her hands and follows me to a table, where Quil and Embry have already dug into their lunches they brought from home. Bella unwraps her sub and digs in too, I knew she was hungry. I do the same and chew my food slowly not knowing what to talk about.

Authors Note: I don't mean anything against theater nerds/ drama kids. I was one. And a nerd/geek. I embrace it. I encourage it.


End file.
